Kitkiro files: Gemini
by AkaeritheShadow
Summary: A story of two twins who join the team and create a bit of havoc among everything. Some characters may not be totally like they should. Also a bit violent and some language. have fun kiddies.


Gemini A tale of hopeful hearts.

A pair of twin girls walked down the street talking quietly. Both had long black hair that was in a braid, each had a grey eye and one different. Akira who stood on the left had a blue eye. She also tended to dress in black and blue. Taila had a green eye and dressed in green and black. Often the pair switched colors to confuse people. Two boys of a group of four ran into the girls.

"Watch it!" They both said one voice echoing the others. A tall red haired boy with emerald green eyes helped the girls up.

"Akira, Taila, I'm sorry about my friends." he said.

"It's alright Suichi." They said brushing themselves off.

"You know these girls?" a short boy asked who had black hair that seemed to defy gravity and chilling red eyes.

"Yes, Hiei they take a class at my school." Suichi replied.

"A class?" asked a boy with black slicked back hair. One of the ones who had run into the girls.

"Yes, a class." The twins reply.

"Cool." said a boy with orange hair. An annoying buffoon the twins decided mentally.

"You two remind me of those dogs because you eyes are weird." The strange black haired boy said.

"Yusuke!" Suichi said angrily. Both girls glared at Yusuke. Their aura's flared one blue, one green.

"Whoa!" the orange haired boy cried out in surprise.

"Girls please calm down. Yusuke, Kuwabara please." Suichi said standing between them all.

"You realize those two are demons right, Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"Suichi why did he call you that?" The twins asked after calming down.

"It's an old nickname. " Kurama said a bit nervous.

"You know it's one thing that your a demon." they replied. Kurama and the two idiots went wide eyed.

"You know?" Kurama asked. The pair nod.

"We've known for sometime." They said.

"We also know that hiei's a demon and the other two are stupid." Kurama and Hiei smile while Yusuke looks offended.

"Koenma will want to see them." Hiei said.

"True." Kurama said. "Akira, Taila. You two need to go with us somewhere." They were about to shake their heads no when Hiei knocked them out.

"They weren't going to go." He said picking up one twin. Yusuke picked up the other since both were barely shorter then kurama. Both girls woke up a few later on a couch.

"Ow!" one yelled. "Damn!" snapped the other. They were glaring at the boys when their attention was drawn to the desk. In the chair sat a toddler. Neither girl laughed or even smiled.

"I see you boys have caught the Gemini Cats." the toddler said. All four boys seemed a bit confused. The screen turned to show two female half tiger half illusion demons. Both were considered dangerous and unpredictable. Then the toddler frowned.

"Akira, Taila show them please." he said. Both girls nodded and the began to glow. When the glow faded both had cats ears and a tail. Akira's were blue with black stripes, she also had a blue stripe on each cheek, and her hair had blue streaks. Taila looked the same except green instead of blue. The twins smiled showing fangs.

"Can you tell them Koenma, sir?" they asked.

"These two work for me. Their job is to keep you all out of trouble." Koenma said. All four boys looked rather shocked. The twins took this time to walk over to Hiei and punch him in the head at the same time.

"Ow! Damn baka onnas!" Hiei yelled. Everyone stared at the two like they were insane.

"No ones ever hit Hiei!" Yusuke managed to say.

"That's for earlier, now stay out of our heads Jaganshi." they said before sitting back down. Koenma chuckled.

"I should have warned you. Well girls you'll have the next few days to get acquainted with the boys." He said.

"Yes, sir." They replied.

"Kurama please show the their rooms." Koenma asked. Kurama nodded and walked off both twins following.

"Oh yes thank you for yesterday." Kurama said remembering how the twins had saved him from a bunch of girls the day before at school.

"No big deal." They replied.

"Do you two always answer at the same time?" He asked.

"No, sometimes we-" Akira began. "-finish each others sentences." Taila finished. Kurama chuckled.

"Must be quite interesting." he said thoughtfully.

"Not really. Watching you all is fun though." they replied. Kurama stopped in front of two doors across the hall from each other.

"These are your rooms." he said. "Hiei and I are back the way we came. My room is on the left and his is on the right. Yusuke and Kuwabara are farther down the hall. Yusuke on the left kuwabara on the right." Both girls bid him good night and disappeared into their respective rooms.

"Quite interesting aren't they?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, very." Kurama replied in a sort of daze.

"I think you like one of them." Hiei said with a smirk. Kurama turned as red as his hair. The two friends talked on the walk back to their rooms.

"I think you honestly do like one. Then again I think their mildly psychotic." the fire demon said with a shrug.

"Hiei no one really even knows them well enough. Aren't you being just a bit judgmental?" Kurama asked with a frown.

"Not so much. They have quite interesting opinions of us all." he replied.

"Oh really?" Kurama asked out of mild curiosity.

"Yes they think the baka is a very accurate reenactment of a Neanderthal. They think the gel in the detectives hair has turned his brain to mush. They think I'm some arrogant but intelligent if not overly paranoid mental case, and your the only interesting person here." Hiei said shaking his head a bit. Kurama bit his thumb to keep from laughing. "Oh yes. And botan is too happy for anyone's good much less her own and needs a reality check." Hiei added. Upon reaching their rooms they both disappeared into their respective rooms. The next morning the twins sat on the couch eating oatmeal while everyone else was in the dining room of sorts.

"So why aren't they in here?" Yusuke asked.

"They're use to watching us. Now we're in close proximity and it makes them jumpy." Kurama said with a slight frown.

"Should we take them out to travel the city?" Botan asked.

"Yeah, might uncoil their nerves a bit to just hang out today." Yusuke said.

"Kurama, you go talk to them." Hiei said.

"Why me?" Kurama asked.

"You don't aggravate or annoy them." Hiei reminded him.

"Oh right." Was all kurama said before he got up and walked over to the twins.

"Hello Kurama." They said in a happy tone.

"Morning." He replied.

"Did you want something?" they asked.

"We were all wondering if you two wanted to go explore the town." he said.

"Sure. We haven't had time to go check out the city." They said. Everyone ended up going to the movie theater. Nearly everyone was in the mood for a good horror flick. So everyone but botan got a ticket to resident evil apocalypse and botan got a ticket for some mushy romance movie.

"The first movie was cool." Akira said.

"So were the games." Taila added.

"Games?" Hiei asked. From what had been said the movie was obviously violent and that got him at least listening. Of course everyone had also seen the first movie anyway so this comment surprised the twins.

"Yeah the movies are based-" Taila began. "-off a series of video games." Akira finished. "Taila tends to just blow things up." she added. "Akira methodically shoots while saving ammo." Taila said.

"Time for the movie!" Yusuke said happily. They all went into the cinema and sometime later all walked out. Kurama's face was bright red and he looked a bit frazzled. Both twins had jumped several times and clung to the nearest person. Kurama had been the unlucky soul since he'd sat between them. Both girls were laughing hysterically.

"That was cool!" Akira said.

"She blew it's head right off it's shoulders!" Taila said between bits of laughter. This caused both girls to start laughing. Yusuke and kuwabara were both as white as paper.

"You morbid little psychopaths." Yusuke said interrupting a conversation between hiei and the twins. Hiei seemed in a better mood now then he had been in.

"Thank you." All three said. Kuwabara screamed as two zombie dogs walked around the corner into view. He started running and the dogs gave chase running right out of the building. The two dogs disappeared right before they hit the doors and kurama looked to see both twins in another fit of hysterical laughter and hiei was laughing a bit. Botan walked out about this time.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Kuwa running out the door screaming like a girl." Yusuke said since the other four were talking and laughing a bit. Botan chuckled a bit. After everyone calmed down they left to find kuwabara passed out on the grass.

"Wimp." the twins said. Botan and Yusuke decided to head back with the idiot so they said their goodbyes for a while.

"Now what?" Taila asked. "Should we show them the arcade?" Hiei asked. At the mention of an arcade both girls began nodding.

"Sure." Kurama said. Both girls jumped in glee and all four rushed off to the arcade. Hiei was getting frustrated with the shooting Kurama had gotten him to play though kurama wasn't doing very well either when they noticed the crowd gathering around the ddr machine. They had gotten a game over so they pushed their way through the crowd. The twins picked the hardest setting and a very difficult song. It began slow both girls moves matching. The scores began to rise then both girls jumped landing perfectly and hitting both the left and right arrows. That was when the song picked up. They both moved effortlessly. It ended as both spun stopped and hit the final two arrows then let the strung together line pass through. Then the final scores showed. 'Perfect.' it said. Many people gasped as they heard this. Both girls entered their names in the high scores then turned to see kurama and hiei looking dumbfounded.

"Shall we go?" the twins asked. Both boys nodded and all four left.

"You two were amazing." Kurama said.

"How'd you do all that?" Hiei asked. No one had as of yet seen any of the girls fighting skills or related talents but none the less no one expected much, so the fact that they were so fast was surprising.

"We take one class all day and watch you four. We have a lot of free time." the twins replied. When they walked in the door botan jumped to her feet.

"Where have you guys been!" she asked.

"Calm down we were only at the arcade for like an hour." Akira responded pointing to the clock.

"Oh." Botan said looking at the clock and feeling a bit silly. The twins as tired as they were decided to get some sleep.

"I still think you like one of them." Hiei said.

"I think you also like one." Kurama retorted.

"They are still a bit psychotic then again their views one everyone seem to have improved. Except for the baka's. He's thought of as a wimp." hiei said thoughtfully.

"They were very good at that game too." Kurama nodded. Later that afternoon everyone sat in the living room bored.

"How about we play truth or dare?" botan suggested. Everyone even hiei agreed to play. It had been proven pretty useless to say you didn't want to play because then you were given the stupidest end of the game.

"I'll go first." Yusuke said. "Akira, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." she replied.

"Ok.." he said trying to really think. "I dare you to be hand cuffed to kurama for three days." he said finally. Akira and taila were forced to switch places since akira had been sitting by hiei and taila by kurama. There was a lot of annoyed mumbling as yusuke handcuffed the two together.

"Ok Akira your turn." Botan said.

"Ok. Kuwabara truth or dare?" akira asked.

"Dare." he said confidently. Being girls no one thought that they were much of a threat in this game. Though how little anyone knew about the twins.

"You asked for it." Taila said.

"I dare you to watch on horror flick of hiei's choosing without passing out." she said. So the game was paused to carry out the dare. Darkness falls was the movie of choice and kuwabara came close several times of failing the dare. At the end of the movie he passed out, most people were laughing, and botan was as white as paper.

"I always like to see what ningens think is scary." Akira said. Everyone traipsed back to the living room to continue the game. Kuwabara was woken up so he could take his turn.

"Taila, truth or dare." he said.

"Dare." she replied with a grin. A loud BOO! resounded through the room causing the orange haired boy to jump and nearly hit his head. Akira and Kurama stood there smiling. The pair sat back down akira grinning like a little kid at Christmas.

"Evil psychotic illusion girl." Kuwabara muttered. "Ok anyways. I dare you to be handcuffed to hiei for three days." he said. Both involved looked at yusuke who was holding up a piece of paper. He smiled nervously realizing he'd been caught. Taila looked as if she were about to lunge at the detective when she yawned showing her fangs. This caused many others to yawn since it was rather late. Hiei, kurama, and the twins walked off to find out what was happening since they'd been in the kitchen the entire time when both girls tripped one another accidentally. They lunged at each other when the boys they were chained to yanked on the chains. When the others looked both boys were laying on the ground one of the girls sitting on them.

"She started it!" The twins said pointing at each other. All four took their time standing and upon arriving at the doors a discussion began. It was decided they would stay in the girls rooms since they were larger and nicer. The next morning everyone decided to watch a horror flick. The twins and their accomplices agreed on the ring. So they all watched the movie. Akira and kurama left to go make food. Then the phone rang and Yusuke answered it tentatively.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Seven days." Said a low raspy voice. Yusuke screamed and quickly slammed down the phone. Kuwabara suspicious of the pair that had left found them in the kitchen cooking. He walked back to the others.

"Couldn't have been them they were in the kitchen." kuwabara said. Taila and hiei too off to the kitchen to help. All four started laughing. Akira was the only one having trouble standing.

"To think that phone call was actually an illusion." Akira said.

"If I hadn't cast the illusion of you and kurama so you could get back the baka would have caught you." Taila said. It had been all hiei who had come up with the idea.

"Remind us how did that with the phone." Hiei said.

"All illusion demons can do basic illusions but some specialize in certain aspects." Akira said.

"So we usually work together to make our illusions seem very real." Taila added. Both boys nodded. They all trooped back to the living room.

"Why'd ya scream Yusuke?" Akira asked.

"The phone like on the movie." he replied. The group of four were looking away innocently.

"You!" Yusuke shouted lunging at them. Everyone took a step to the side and yusuke hit the floor.

"That had to hurt." Taila said. Yusuke got off the floor and chased the group of miscreants outside, after about an hour the twins and their accomplices walked in from the kitchen. Everyone enjoyed lunch since by now it was two in the afternoon. Yusuke returned eventually but not until it had started to get dark.

"Why don't we go to the beach tomorrow?" Yusuke suggested. There were a few no's but more yes's so it was decided. The twins walked up to their rooms dragging the pair chained to them along. All four were sitting in Akira's room. Akira and kurama sat on the bed. Hiei in the window and Taila on a chair by him.

"I have a revenge plan." Akira said after a quick explanation of the girl's dislike for water.

"Quiet they're listening." Hiei said. Kurama and akira walked over silently and quickly swung the door open knocking down both yusuke and kuwabara.

"That'll teach ya." Akira said.

"We always get up before them right?" Akira asked. The other three nodded.

"Well we uncuff ourselves and use an illusion to make it look like we haven't removed them then we get revenge at the beach." She stated. The other three looked at her and smiled before nodding their approval.

"Well let's proceed this thing is killing my wrist." Taila said. Using a bobby pin kurama picked all of the locks. Then three left akira's room. Luckily the two idiots had left the hall way long before. The next day went as normally as possible with everyone gathering their things for the beach. They all arrived around noon. The twins lay on the beach asleep, kurama was reading, hiei was watching the water, and the two idiots were fighting again. The two morons dumped a bucket of water on the girls only to realize it had been an illusion. The mischievous group threw the two in the water. The next thing the twins knew they were underwater. As they surfaced they saw the two demons standing on the beach looking as if they had done nothing.

"Traitors!" the girls cried as they started back towards the shore. As soon as they got close both boys took off running in opposite directions. Akira took off after kurama and taila after hiei. After about a half hour of running the guys were caught only to realize they'd been chased back to where they'd started. The girls sunbathed, kurama went back to reading, hiei went for a walk, and the two idiots were fighting again. They returned home when yusuke realized he was suburnt. Back at the house Akira put lotion on the sunburn much to Yusuke's annoyance.

"It'll hurt more otherwise." Akira said lightly punching him in the back.

"Well damn it hurts." Yusuke whined. It had been fun to point out that no one else had gotten sun burnt. The next several days passed by quietly until they were all called to keonma's office. When they arrived he was pacing in his teenage form. He turned to the group looking very stressed.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked.

"Akira, Taila I need to speak to you two alone." he said his voice shaky. All four boys left the room.

"You two need to leave here." he said.

"As in?" Taila asked.

"As in leave Japan. It's no longer safe for you here." he answered. Both girls looked at each other then him.

"What do you mean?" they said verging on hysterics. Koenma handed them a piece of paper he had been holding tightly in his hand. Akira straightened it out. Taila gasped. The note was written in neat small letters the blue ink clear as day. 'When at night and the sky holds no light we shall come for the two who manipulate reality. No one shall stop us. The red dragon clan.'

"Kio and zane are coming." Akira said.

"Yes they are and you must go so as to not endanger anyone. They can see through your illusions." Koenma said.

"No they can see through the Gemini cats illusions. Not those of akira and taila." Akira said angrily.

"We worked as if we weren't two totally different girls. Now we know better. They won't hurt anyone." Taila snapped. Both girls stormed from the office. All four boys walked into the office. Yusuke and kuwabara both red in the face were the door had hit them.

"What did you say to get them so mad?" Yusuke asked.

"Two very strong demons are coming for them tomorrow." Koenma said sadly.

"Tomorrow is the new moon." Kurama said. The screen shown two dragon demons. The first had long silver hair and grayish silver wings.

"Kio. A half dragon half wind demon. Very powerful." Koenma read aloud. The next had short spiky black hair and matching black wings. "Zane. A half dragon, half shadow demon. Also very powerful."

"So they are the red dragon clan?" hiei asked with a chuckle.

"Yes the rest of their clan were either killed or scattered when fighting against the blue dragon clan. Though most clans are joining together the blue and red clans are dominant." Koenma said. All four left the room.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asked as they walked in the door to find all the lights off. Four eerie points of light in a sort of line were on the opposite side of the room.

"Do you want to turn the lights one?" came hiei from nearby the door.

"No, not really." replied Akira.

"Well I'm turning on the lights in a few seconds." Kurama said. When the lights came on hiei was sitting on a window sill, kurama stood next to the light switch, the two idiots had tripped, and the twins sat on the far side of the room. The next night as it looked like light was about to peek over the horizon everyone headed to their rooms. As soon as the last door closed a scream echoed in the halls. All four boys stood in the hall. Kurama knocked on Akira's door.

"Akira." No answer. "Akira open the door please." No answer. Kurama opened the door and they all walked inside. The walls were white, the floor an ocean blue. The bed was neat with black and dark blue sheets. In one corner was a chair and a bookcase was against the wall. A small stereo with a remote atop it sat on the dresser. A guitar sat in it's stand. It was black with dark blue lightning patterned across it. All very neat and in order. Yet the window was open and the ocean blue curtain fluttered in the breeze. Hiei walked over to the window. A trail of red went from the area near the dresser to the window. Hiei took a look at the liquid and frowned.

"Blood." he said. They all quickly checked Taila's room to find a similar scene. The clean green and black room was all in order except for a trail of blood.

with the girls They awoke later in a large room. Akira sat on the end of the bed looking at the room. The carpet was a sky blue, the walls white, on one wall was a mural of a fairy tale princess and a unicorn. The bed had sky blue and silver sheets. Both girls noticed that their shoulders were healed. Then a girl about their age walked in. She had waist length whitish blue hair, and eerie yellow green eyes.

"Hello." she said happily.

"Hello." they both said.

"My name's Mia. What's yours?" she asked.

"I'm Taila and that's my sister Akira." Taila said.

"You can call us Aki and Tai." Akira said with a smile.

"Big brother says your suppose to join us all for breakfast now." she added. Mia shown them a wardrobe and each girl picked out a kimono. Mia lead the way until they reached a flight of stairs. The twins leapt over the railing landing at the bottom of the stairs neatly. Mia floated down using wings that were the same color as her hair. They all entered the dining room. Mia went and sat next to her brothers while the twins sat across from them.

"Why are we here Kio?" Akira asked.

"Your here because we missed you kitten." he replied.

"Zane let us go home please." Taila said.

"No little one. We can't let you go again." Zane said calmly.

"You said you cared about us once. If you still do you'll let us go!" Akira yelled standing up.

"We have friends, a home, lives..." Taila said. Both boys shook their heads then stood and left.

"Aki, Tai they really like you." Mia said.

"We really like someone else sorry Mia." Akira said.

"Did big brother take you away from them?" Mia asked.

"Yes, they did." Taila said.

"Then get ready because I'll help you get home. What my big brothers did wasn't very nice." Mia said. All three girls returned to mia's room and changed into jeans and t-shirts. All three also put their hair up in ponytails then went outside. Mia drew a large circle in the air and a portal appeared.

"Alright let's go." Mia said. All three arrived outside koenma's office. When they walked in the infant ruler did a double take.

"We're back." Taila said simply.

"Who's your new friend?" Koenma asked.

"I am Mia. Half dragon half ice apparition. Also a member of the red dragon clan." Mia stated.

"She helped us escape. Can she stay?" Akira asked.

"Yes, she can stay. with one of you until her room is ready." He said knowing the two wouldn't let him say otherwise.

"Good, now to go home and see the boys." Taila said. All three waved good bye and left the office. When they reached the house Akira kicked the door open. As the three walked in they saw Yusuke and Kuwabara looking stunned. Kurama walked in from the kitchen to see what all the noise was about and noticed the girls. Akira nonchalantly walked over and he hugged her tightly. Hiei walked over to Taila frowning.

"I swear. Don't you ever do that again! I was worried." The last part was barely above a whisper.

"Sorry." Taila said. She hugged hiei which caused him to freeze in surprise.

"It's ok." He muttered.

"I'd hate to see what you guys were like if we were gone for more then a day." Taila said.

"You were both gone for almost a week!" Yusuke said amazed.

"That's right time passes differently then the outside world." Taila said with a nod.

"Anyways guys this is Mia. She'll be staying with us." Akira said introducing their new friend. "Mia these are Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. They are our friends and don't worry their all harmless." She added with a smirk as she pointed to each in turn.

"Hello." Mia said taking a short bow. Various hellos were the response.

"Aki, Tai are the two demons the boys you like?" She asked. All four people turned bright red and both twins began to realize just how sheltered the girls brothers had kept her.

"We'll tell you later ok?" Taila asked.

"Ok." Mia replied smiling brightly. They all found place to sit the three girls taking the couch. They popped in a random movie. By the end some were laughing while hiei just smirked a bit and a few others snickered and chuckled. Botan arrived later and seeing the boredom that clung to everyone she suggested they play truth or dare. The twins were forced to sit on the couch with hiei and kurama, while mia sat in a chair grinning.

"Mia can go first." Botan said.

"Ok, Kuwabara truth or dare." Mia said.

"Dare." He said with a confident smirk.

"Ok, I dare you to tell if you sleep with a stuffed animal." Mia said with a smirk.

"That's like a truth!" He said hoping to get out of it.

"Yes, but I dared you to." She replied. Everyone nodded in agreement with her.

"Alright, yes. My teddy bear mister fluffy." he admitted looking rather bleak. Most people nearly fell from their seats laughing.

"Ok, go kuwa." Botan managed to say.

"Ok, Akira truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." she replied assuming he was to stupid to think of anything interesting.

"Which guy in this room do you like most?" He asked. She looked at the ground and muttered something.

"We can't hear you!" Yusuke said teasingly.

"Kurama." she said everyone barely hearing her. Both akira and kurama turned very bright red.

"What's today?" Taila asked.

"The twenty ninth. Why?" Yusuke asked. Both girls looked at each other and squealed in delight.

"What, what?" Botan asked.

"Tomorrow's our birthday!" They said excitedly. Botan joined in on the happy jumping and laughing as did Mia. The four boys looked at each other.

"Alright then tomorrow calls for shopping." Botan said. Deciding that it was late everyone went to bed. Mia went to Taila's room. The next morning taila woke up to see Mia sitting on a chair smiling.

"Morning Tai. Happy birthday!" She said. "Let's go! Kurama's making a special breakfast." she added. Both girls hurried to the kitchen to find everyone but akira waiting. Akira arrived a moment later. Later that night when the twins returned the lights were out. They flipped the lights on and everyone yelled, "Surprise!" Kurama escorted them all to the kitchen. Dinner consisted of pizza, cake, and ice cream. "Happy 17th birthday!" Everyone said. Both girls were seated in chairs in front of a nice table. Akira curled up in her chair looking like she wanted to just take a nap in the big fluffy armchair.

"Present time." Yusuke said with a chuckle. Kuwabara had gotten the girls a grey kitten with black stripes. Yusuke had gotten them each cute dress up tiara's for Halloween and new hats since he'd accidentally destroyed their old ones under advice from keiko. Botan had gotten them each a new cd and so did keiko. Hiei got akira a new movie and kurama got taila a book she'd been looking for. Then all that was left were two presents. Two small nameless boxes. Yusuke guessed and handed each girl one. The two girls opened them to reveal a pair of silver pendants. Akira's was a fox holding a blue gem, taila's a dragon holding a green gem. Koenma had said that he would send other detectives on the cases for a few weeks giving them a nice break. Mia had bought them candy earlier that day. The girls took all the presents to their rooms. Akira put in the new movie and everyone sat down to watch it. Afterward a pillow fight began. Yusuke and kuwabara on a team by themselves. The two man team were hit by two pillows each as four of the resident demons appeared out of nowhere.

"You and your illusions." Yusuke yelled. The pillow fight ended when everyone sat down to get feathers out of their hair. The twins and mia seemed to have the most feathers and soon botan and keiko were helping. It was about two in the morning by the time everyone had cleaned up.

"That was fun." Akira said. Taila nodded then yawned. Everyone decided it was best to get some sleep so they all headed up to their rooms. Mia's being down the hall from them just past yusuke's.

Taila's sleep was interrupted by a nightmare. When she awoke she smelled blood and felt very sore. She rolled over and winced slightly.

"Damn you Zane." She muttered. She felt herself being picked up gently.

"You're going to the infirmary." Said a voice. She looked up to see Hiei holding her and smiled.

"You should rest." He said. She smiled and fell asleep. Hiei left her room and met up with Kurama in the hall who was carrying Akira the other twin in a similar bad condition. Kurama had awoken Hiei when sitting in his room reading he'd smelt blood. Both boys raced to the infirmary and set the girls down. Neither boy would leave after the nurse had finished bandaging the girls.

"Hiei go wash up I'll watch the girls." Kurama said. Hiei nodded an reluctantly left the room. Both boys shirts and arms were stained with blood from carrying the girls there. When Hiei returned, Kurama left to was up. It was about 10 that morning when Akira awoke. Looking at the scene she quickly awoke Taila. Hiei and kurama were asleep. Then a nurse walked in.

"Morning girls ya sleep well?" She asked. The twins nodded.

"Good the poor boys brought you both in about an hour before sunrise. They were more worried then anything I've seen. Must a just fallen asleep. Well let's change those bandages then you can go." She said. She changed the bandages around their arms and torso were the most damage was done. After the nurse each girl dressed in fresh clothes that had been brought for them. Then they walked over to the sleeping boys. Akira kicked a leg of Kurama's chair causing him to wake with a start. Hiei muttered something and looked up sleepily. In the next few seconds the boys were hugging the girls tightly.

"Let go damnit!" Akira yelled.

"Shit that hurt." Taila muttered. Both boys chuckled rather nervously. Everyone had learned from training not to make the twins angry, even if they had no actual weapon. Both girl had proven very adaptable. Upon arriving home there were cheers and general happiness. The girls were glad to their rooms clean. They all decided to go to the park. The twins slept in trees while mia, yusuke, and kuwabara played Frisbee. It was obvious Mia had no interest in either of them but she was a generally nice girl. Kurama and hiei were sitting on a bench talking. After returning from the park the gang was called to Koenma's office.

"The dark tournament is in two months. Seeing as how Kuwabara can't use his spirit energy he'll be out this time. That makes us two short. Akira, Taila would you two like to join the team for this?" Koenma asked.

"Of course." Akira replied.

"Certainly." Taila said.

"Good training starts tomorrow. You'll be learning to use a sword." Koenma added. The twins nodded and everyone left. The next day both girls met Hiei at the training grounds. On the table sat two handles that could have been from short swords.

"These are your weapons. Two swords from keonma's archives. The blades are elemental. They'll pick upon the element your best with and use that. I have to warn you. Koenma said your looks may change a bit." Hiei said. Each girl picked one up and spun it lightly.

"Ok Akira you first." He said. Akira smiled and concentrated her spirit energy into the shape of a blade. A bubbly aqua blade formed.

"Water, very good." he said. Akira smiled spinning the sword.

"Cool." she said simply.

"Ok Taila you next." he said. Taila concentrated a blade of fire forming. "Fire. Interesting." Both girls looked at each other and gasped in shock. Akira had long navy blue hair, crystal blue eyes, navy blue ears, a navy blue striped tail, and dark blue markings on her cheeks. Taila had red ears and a red striped tail. All the green in her hair replaced with red. She also had red markings and orange eyes. Both girls let the blades fade away and clipped the hilts to their belts before storming off towards koenma's office.

"Baka toddler." Hiei muttered. Taila kicked the door to koenma's office open. As both girls walked in Koemas expression turned from annoyed to terrified.

"This is what you call a little change?" Akira asked obviously on the verge of hysterics.

"Um...uh..um..uh..oh.." was all the toddler managed to say as he stumbled over the words to explain.

"This had better not be permanent!" Taila shouted. Koenma nodded.

"I'm sorry. It is. I also don't know how much it affected you other powers." He said. Even though the twins stood before him he was punched twice.

"Obviously not much." He muttered sorely. A chair burst into flames only to be put out by a mini rain storm. "Obviously you've learned how to use a few new powers that came with the elements. Oh and girls you always had elements they just didn't show." he added. Arriving home both girls plopped down on the couch.

"So what happened? Hiei asked.

"Taila blew up a chair so I had to put it out." Akira answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We have elemental powers." Taila replied. Akira slashed at air with her water blade.

"Bloody things changed our looks too." she said in an annoyed tone. Both girls let the illusions fade showing their new looks. Everyone but Hiei looked shocked.

"Training commences tomorrow." Hiei said.

"This time includes fighting." Both girls smirked. The next day the only one awake before the girls was Hiei. Both girls were dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Everyone arrived at the field after some time.

"Alright Akira will face Yusuke." Kurama said. Clouds gathered and the sky turned dark.

"Fight!" Kurama said when the two were ready. Then it began to rain.

"Catch me if you can!" Akira yelled. After a half hour and several loud crashes the rain lifted. Akira was sitting in a puddle perfectly dry next to an unconscious Yusuke.

"Akira wins!" Kurama said. With a wave of her hand Akira made all the water dry up.

"I was practicing in my room." She said with a smile.

"Alright Taila against Kuwabara." Kurama said. The pair stood ready.

"Fight." Kurama said. Kuwabara charged at Taila and she dodged easily.

"This isn't fair. He's unarmed." Taila said.

"Then don't use your powers." Akira suggested. Taila nodded and charged at Kuwabara. She hit one solid punch and knocked him into a tree.

"Taila wins." Kurama said. Then Hiei smirked.

"Alright it will be four against two. Girls against boys." He said. Immediately the fight started. Yusuke and kuwabara were out again quickly. Hiei was against Akira and kurama against taila. Fire killing plants, water dousing flames, plants drying up water. None of them had weapons because they lay in the grass. So their powers and physical strength came into play. Taila slammed Kurama into the ground her claws at his throat.

"Ok. You win." He said. She chuckled and helped him up.

"If I had remembered your illusions you wouldn't have caught me off guard." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just see how the other two are doing." Taila said. They walked over in time to see Hiei punch Akira into a puddle.

"Big mistake." Taila said. Akira walked out of another puddle and tapped Hiei on the shoulder. He spun around and she ducked under him then hit him into a tree. After an hour Hiei ended up exhausting Akira.

"Girls three wins, boys one." Kurama said.

"See you guys at the house." Taila said. The twins were sitting on the couch eating chips and watching TV when the boys returned.

"You took long enough." Akira said.

"Leaving us with the bakas didn't help." Hiei said. Kurama made Akira scoot over and he sat down next to her. Akira had a bottle of ice tea sitting in front of her, Taila had strawberry soda.

"Is that part of the tea I couldn't find this morning?" Kurama asked.

"Maybe. You'll have to catch me to find out!" Akira replied jumping over the couch. The next thing Akira knew was that she was hanging upside down by her ankles. Kurama's roe whip was wrapped very lightly around her ankles.

"So?" Kurama asked. He was standing so that he was level with her.

"Yep!" She replied with a childish smirk. He walked up to her and looked her in the eye. His lips lightly brushed her causing her to turn bright red. The whip released her ankles and she twisted landing on her feet in a sort of daze. Two months passed quickly and everyone was boarding the boat.

"Perfect!" Akira yelled happily. Water was under her control and they'd be surrounded by it.

"Those poor fools don't stand a chance." Hiei said shaking his head.

"Pitying them?" Taila asked.

"No, just thinking that anyone fighting Akira on the boat is stupider then the detective." He stated.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled. Upon arrival at the island they were met by Chu, Jin, and Touya.

"Hey guys." Yusuke said. "Let me introduce our two new teammates. Jin, Chu, Touya the two girls are Akira and Taila." He added. The twins said hello and introductions were over. Akira made it rain on Jin causing his hair to stick to his face.

"Who did that?" Jin asked. Everyone looked at Akira.

"Yusuke you forgot to warn them?" Taila said hitting the detective in the back of the head.

"Ow. Yeah guess I did." Yusuke said with a chuckle. Jin shook his head causing water to go spraying a bit.

"An odd lil' team here." he said. Everyone chuckled and headed for the hotel.

"Our first fight is tomorrow. Should be interesting." Kuwabara said. The next day they passed the other team on their way inside.

"Oh look a kitty cat!" One of the two boys on the other team said.

"Yeah and this cats got claws!" Akira said as she flipped him off and continued walking.

"Oh and tension has already started!" yelled Kito a new fox demon announcer with the same attitude as the one from the previous tournament. It took just five minutes for the guys to win their fights. They returned to the hotel to find Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Kuwabara playing cards. Kurama joined in on the game. Everyone else sat around the room thinking.

"I hope next time it's actually interesting." Akira said.

"Your only annoyed because you didn't get to fight." Taila commented.

"Ya got that right." Akira said with a nod.

"Our next match isn't for two days." Kurama said. Everyone spent two days lounging and finding ways to keep busy. The fight was a rather easy one leaving the girls out again. Then the next week passed by easily with mostly minor injures suffered. In their latest fight Akira suffered the biggest injury yet. Her opponent had burnt her arm from the elbow down. She'd drowned the guy before passing out. It had been declared a win for Akira. The problem was she couldn't leave the platform. The next guy tried to kill her with ice shards but an aqua shield stopped it. She was counted out and was taken to the infirmary. It was tightly wrapped in bandages and she was unable to use it at all. The rest of the semi final fights went by with Akira sitting on the sidelines. A week long break occurred and Akira was gone most of the time. One day she sat with Kurama and talked as he changed the bandages. The skin was light red with traces of black at the edges of where the burns had stopped, after that the skin was normal. The bandages were replaced and Akira winced a bit.

"Oh sorry, did I pull it too tight?" Kurama asked.

"No, it's just a little sensitive still." Akira replied. "So how's Yusuke's shoulder?" she asked curious as to how bad an injury it had been.

"Good it was only a little cut." he said.

"And Hiei?" she asked. The fire demon had aggravated her so much that she had thoroughly doused him in water then stormed out.

"He's been resting and letting his things dry. Said he had been trying to test a theory." Kurama replied with a bit of a chuckle.

"What? How fast I can turn him from a fire demon to a soggy menace?" Akira asked laughing a bit.

"Maybe. And done." He said smiling as he finished tying the bandages. Akira picked up an apple off the nearby table with her good hand.

"You should be able to use both hands in the finals." He said off handedly.

"Cool." she commented. "Who are we against?" She asked curiously.

"Team Shadowfall." He said simply. She dropped the apple letting it roll away a look of disbelief on her face.

"That's Kio and Zane's team." She said.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"It's what they always called their teams. It means something along the lines of leaders gone against the code of their tribe in the dragon clans. The two saw it as an outlaws way and themselves as outlaws." She replied. Akira stretched out on the couch and frowned.

"Don't worry we'll win." Kurama said. Akira nodded. Then the morning of the finals began. Everyone was up and getting ready whether it was stretching or just thinking they all walked down to the arena as a team and friends.

"You know them as masters of death, the members of team shadowfall! Team leader Kio has lead his team to victory so far." Kito said. "And you know them as dark tournament champs, Team Urameshi! Team leader Yusuke is suprising us all!" she added. Yusuke and kio stepped up to decide the matches. When they returned Kito began to announce the first fight.

"The first fight of the dark tournament finals will be Zane versus Hiei!" She said as the two entered the ring.

"Taila is dangerous you know that right? She tends to break hearts." Zane said with a smile.

"Leave her out of this!" Hiei hissed. The ring darkened and Zane chuckled.

"Scared of the dark?" He asked.

"Nowhere near it." Hiei replied with a smirk. Outside all that was heard were yells until a trail of blood dripped down the stage. The shadows faded to reveal Hiei standing there breathing heavily katana raised. Zane's chest was slashed at least a half dozen times and it was obvious he was very dead.

"Hiei wins!" Kito yelled after an eerie silence had begun to settle. Hiei walked off the stage and sat down in the grass.

"The next match. Yusuke versus Mina." A tall blond girl stepped up. She had white feathery wings and wore a grey blouse with black pants. Yusuke quickly lost because the girl was a siren. The twins simply hit both kurama and hiei to get them to stay.

"Next is a two on two worth one point by request. Akira and Taila versus Xandra and Amara." It was announced. The twins stepped up to face their opponents. A pair of wolf demons. Xandra had rust red hair, ears, and a tail with luminous eyes. Amara had white ears, hair, and a tail with the same eyes. Both girls were obviously here to prove something.

"Dears Kio and zane wanted us to put you out to pasture girls. Your old news." Xandra cooed. Amara looked furious. It was obvious they both liked kio and zane therefore they had to deal with Akira and Taila to prove it.

"So your what the dog dragged in." Akira said the words dripping with sarcasm. Both wolves looked disgusted that a word had been said to them. Taila shot a cocky smirk in the direction and Akira shot a fake flirty look to Kio that he just shook his head at. Both wolves looked downright enraged.

"Now let's see how much worse the poor things did." Taila said. The fight began all of fire and water. Both girls drew their swords ready to fight and the wolves almost seemed unprepared. The fight ended quickly with Taila and Akira winning. Their excuse was they were in a bad mood and those two were bothering them.

"Ok the final match is Kurama versus Kio." Was said. Kurama entered the ring rose whip ready. The fight was fast paced and dangerous. Wind howled and blood splattered the ground. No one could see all of what was happening. When the dust cleared Kurama and Kio were both on the ground out. They checked both boys pulses and declared Kio dead. Kurama was treated for a broken collarbone. Two days later everyone was leaving.

"This was certainly interesting." Akira said. The arm that had gotten burned was wrapped up since it wasn't fully healed yet. Kurama's arm was in a sling. Once home everyone found seats. Hiei in the window, Akira, Kurama, and Taila on the couch and Yusuke on a chair. When those missing got back everyone was asleep. There was a loud yell and everyone was instantly awake. Keiko had hit Yusuke to wake him up. The girls had decided since it was the middle of the day they wanted to go to a club that night. The bad part was that they were leaving out a few details. A half hour before they needed to be there all the guys stood downstairs waiting. Yusuke was in a white shirt and blue jeans, Kurama wore a grey shirt with a black glitter rose on it and black jeans. Kuwabara was dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans, and a jacket. Hiei was dressed in his normal black outfit. Finally Botan walked down dressed in pink and blue. Keiko followed in a cute red dress.

"Sorry it took so long Aki and Tai were being a pain." Botan said. Everyone knew they had been busy helping Mia pack. The dragon decided to return home. First Taila walked down. Her hair was in a neat bun held by chopsticks, she wore a red top with one sleeve, and black jeans that clung to her form. Several long strands of hair framed her face as she smiled. A blood red sash was tied around her waist as well. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she chuckled.

"Come on Akira. Get down here." She called. Akira's head appeared at the top of the stairs. Her hair had been cut to shoulder length and then layered. She slowly walked out. She was wearing a sparkly blue halter top that tied around her neck and back. She also wore baggy black jeans with a silver belt.

"Now we can tell you apart." Yusuke said with a smile.

"Let's go." Botan said. When they arrived everyone sat together at a table near the back. Everyone ordered their drinks and botan smiled.

"Tonight is cool. It's a sort of amateur performance night." she said. The twins stared at Botan for a minute then went wide eyed.

"You didn't.." Akira said. Botan nodded.

"You did..."Taila said. Both girls looked stunned. The person singing ended and the owner of the club stepped on stage.

"Please welcome the next group. A pair of girls with a bright future. Dark Horizon!" Knowing they couldn't get out of it both girls walked on stage. Akira picked up a guitar and Taila picked up a bass.

"You guys know the song?" Akira asked. Three guys nodded. There was a second guitar, drums, and a keyboard. Taila began and the music picked up slowly. Akira closed her eyes and smiled remembering how the song went.

"I listen softly. Nothings there. Then it starts likes so many times before. Voices crying, screaming, begging for an end. It's life a never ending tragedy. Yet a single word sticks out of the crowd. Hopeless I really wonder, Is this the end? Is there nothing left to this fairy tale? Was there no happy ending all along? So I cry and listen softly. The voices start to fade. I'm alone now in this world and things are starting to look ok. Hopeful I really wonder, Is this a new beginning? Is this the start of some fairy tale? Is this the happy ending after all? I hear a voice say it'll be ok and I know to believe." The music slowed and got quiet for a minute. "I see in the end all I did was read a story." The song ended and applause resounded through the room. The entire song had been eerie since Taila sang the words seconds after Akira. The owner smiled and walked on stage.

"Alright one more band then you all vote the winners." He said. The girl sat down smiling. Everyone looked at them with a shocked expression except Botan. Both girls chuckled.

"You were really awesome." Yusuke said. Everyone nodded. They listened to the final band who was also really good. At the end of the night the girls got second place the band after who had played after them had won. It was requested that the two bands play together. The main guy from the other band picked up a guitar and the girls picked up their instruments.

"This is for a few good friends of ours." Akira said. Everyone smiled. This would be good. This songs would be made up on the spot.

"There was a time when all I saw was darkness." Akira started.

"But then something lit my way." Sang Taila.

"At first I couldn't believe my eyes." Dominic, the guy from the other band, sang.

"It was you. You were smiling like something was funny. I just wondered why. Then I knew. It was like there was no one else. No one ever noticed how quiet t was. Yet one day I was alone, I didn't know what to do. Then you came back and the silence was gone. I felt safe once again. Don't go, don't leave me all alone. Don't leave me in shadow." It ended with more clapping. Both girls waved as the gang left. The twins fell asleep on the car ride home so they were carried inside. The next morning both girls walked downstairs in fresh clothes.

"Morning ladies and gents." Akira said. Everyone started to clapping. Both girls took a bow and smiled.

"We weren't that great." Taila said.

"Your right." Kurama began. "You were both brilliant." he finished. Botan then walked in.

"Hiei, Kurama, Akira, Taila. Koenma wants to see you." She said. All four walked off to find out what was going on. Little did they notice Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan laughing. Akira opened the door to Koenma's office.

"Alright what d'ya want?" Taila asked.

"I have a mission for you four." Koenma said. "Two very special bracelets are being sought by a pack of demons. They're kept in two different locations so you'll go in teams of two." He told them.

"When do we leave?" Hiei asked.

"Tonight. Hiei you'll go with Taila to the mountains. Kurama you'll go with Akira to the woodlands near Kyoto." Koenma replied. The four nodded and left. They had a lot to do. At sunset everyone was packed for the night and ready to go.

"Good luck." Taila said.

"We may all need it." Akira said. Two portals appeared and the pairs jumped through to their destinations.

Akira's PoV

We had gotten a fire started and now he sat across from me calm as ever. I had always wondered how he stayed so calm. I guessed it was because he was use to the tension. I'd been in plenty of highly dangerous situations but I wasn't very patient or strategic.

"So how long did the toddler say we'd be here for?" I asked breaking the uneasy silence. He lifted his gaze from the fire. His eyes, an emerald green seemed to portray a great strength that betrayed his overall look.

"Until morning. You ok Akira? You seem distracted." he said.

"No, no I'm fine Kurama, just thinking." I said.

"Alright." He said. I could tell he was unsure if he wanted to believe me. A few more hours passed and the full moon shine in the clear sky. I stood and stretched.

"I'll go get some firewood." I said. He nodded and I walked slowly into the trees looking for fallen branches.

"Why are my nerves so shot?" I asked myself. I picked up a few small branches.

"Right well. No point in acting so silly." I said as I chuckled a bit. I turned around and walked back to camp carrying several branches. While my sense of direction was terrible my sense of smell was excellent. I put a few pieces of wood in the fire and sat next to him without thinking. I turned to face him.

"Kurama." I said. "I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." I began.

"Ever since I saw you I've been in love." He said. I nodded. He'd said what I'd wanted to say.

"Yeah. How'd you know what I was going to say?" I asked.

"Because I feel the same way about you." He said. I smiled and felt the color rising in my face. He put his arm around my waist and I lay my head on his shoulder. I smiled to myself. He smelt like flowers after a storm. I cuddled closer and we watched the flames lick at the open air until I fell asleep a few minutes later,

Koenma's office

Everyone not included in the 'Mission.' sat in the office watching Akira and Kurama.

"How cute!" Botan said.

"Alright let's see what's up with the other two." Yusuke said. The scene rewound and changed.

Hiei's PoV

I had watched her start a fire as I sat in one of the few trees. She chuckled and I looked at her not sure what she found funny. Her quiet nature seemed welcoming. A few hours of silence passed and the moon hung in the clear sky. I saw her staring into the fire her orange eyes shining brightly. She stood and left to go get firewood and I leaned against the tree.

"Why the hell are things so odd around that onna?" I asked myself. I had trouble acting as I always had when she was around. It didn't make a lot of sense to me. She returned and put some wood on the fire.

"Taila, do you think those bakas sent us all on a fake mission?" I asked.

"Yes Hiei I do. I'm guessing it was Botans idea since it always is." She said. I turned to look at the horizon. The next thing I heard was a rustle of leaves then she was sitting next to me smiling.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied simply.

"I always wondered why half the time you were missing." She said.

"I have my reasons." I said. 'The silence is nice.' I heard her think. She laid her head on my shoulder and I froze uncertain. I slowly put my arm around her waist. I looked down at her and she smiled.

"We'll go home in the morning." She said. I nodded.

"We'll get our revenge then." I said. She nodded and drifted off to sleep as I held her close and whispered a few simply words.

"I love you." I said.

Koenma's Office

"Revenge?" Yusuke said going pale. Then the screen split showing Akira yawning and stretching. Taila was cleaning up the fire. Sunrise was in a couple minutes. Everyone scrambled to their places. When the four arrived Botan and Yusuke were talking.

"Ya know Botan it was a really good plan if you weren't so predictable." Akira said.

"What d'ya mean?" Botan asked.

"The mission turned out to be for nothing." Kurama said. Just then Kuwabara walked in.

"Botan shouldn't you be hiding since they figured out you et them up?" He asked not noticing the four standing but a few feet away.

"Get her!" Taila said. In a matter of minutes Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were tied to chairs.

"That wasn't very nice!" Akira said. Botan smiled.

"Loons. That's what you all are. You three can stay there for now." Taila said. Kurama headed for the kitchen to make breakfast. By the end of the morning Yusuke was flat on his back. He had tilted his chair too far back and no one felt like helping him. It was the middle of the afternoon when Kurama untied the three. The twins had gone off to train and Hiei had locked himself in his room. The next day Akira was walking out of her bathroom when she slipped on the wet floor and fell. Kurama who'd been in his room went to check on her. When he knocked the door swung open.

"Akira you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah just slipped on the floor." She yelled.

"Ok." He said chuckling a bit. Later that day was training. During training a strange demon challenged Taila. Taila won the fight by turning the demon a lit which made him turn to ashes. Akira had just finished bandaging the many wounds Taila had when the group sat together.

"She's going to sleep for a while. The cuts were pretty deep. She's in her room. If you want in you'll have to ask." Akira said. Three days passed and no one saw Akira outside Taila's room. Akira looked up her thoughts interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked,

"Me." Said a familiar voice.

"Come in Hiei." She said. Hiei walked in and frowned.

"You look terrible. Go get some food and rest before you worry Kurama sick." He said. Hiei knew all to well Akira didn't have the energy to argue.

"Yes, sir." She said giving a playful salute as she left the room. She knew Hiei wouldn't let anything happen and that he had a point. She trudged downstairs. She was greeted by Kurama who went off to make her something. Yusuke handed her a soda since there were several sitting on the coffee table and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Thanks you guys." She said. Both boys nodded as Kurama set down a crepe in front of her. She smiled happily and ate the crepe with a obvious amusement.

"Well I'm off to sleep." She said groggily. The next day around the middle of the afternoon Akira walked downstairs in her pj's.

"Hey sleepyhead." Kurama said.

"Hey." She said. She left the room and soon returned with some toast. She sat down next to Kurama and started flipping channels. She found some cartoons and left it.

"You act like such a kid sometimes." He said.

"Yep." She replied. After toast and cartoons she changed and went out to train. She returned cut up and bloody. "Ambush." she muttered before collapsing. Kurama caught her. He carried her upstairs and set her down on her bed then bandaged her up. Yusuke and Kuwabara returned from the store to find Kurama cleaning a towel and some other pieces of clothing.

"Hey Kurama what's with all the red?" Yusuke asked.

"Akira got hurt while out training." Kurama replied without looking up.

"You and Hiei take care of the girls. We'll tell Koenma." Yusuke said. Kurama nodded. The next day the girls were moved to a larger room. Hiei and Kurama sat in the room waiting. Only extremely rarely did either one leave the room. Never were both of them out of the room. After about a week since Akira's injury Taila sat up and looked around the room. Kurama was asleep in a nearby chair.

"What the hell?" She asked causing Hiei to look. He'd been asleep as well next to the bed in a chair.

"Good your awake. You had me worried." He said.

"Sorry." She said. Hiei smirked and hugged her careful of her wounds.

"It's ok." He said. Kurama woke up a bit later and brought up some food.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Just over a week." Kurama replied. Taila poked Akira in the ribs.

"Wake up." She said. The other twin batted her hand away and rolled over. "Lazy loony toon. Wake up or your new cd is a Frisbee!" Taila added. This made Akira sit up.

"You wouldn't dare." Akira said.

"Morning ya lazy bum." Was Taila's reply. "It's been over a week." She added. Akira frowned.

"Baka oni." Akira muttered. Kurama brought Akira some food. Once both girls had eaten the kicked the boys out and told them to get some rest. The girls went downstairs and sat on the couch watching TV. After a few hours Yusuke and Kuwabara came downstairs.

"Morning boys." Akira said.

"Good to see you awake." Yusuke replied.

"I'll go make breakfast." Taila said. She went off to that kitchen and the two boys sat down in chairs.

"Where are the other two?" Yusuke asked.

"We told them to get some sleep." Akira replied.

"They looked like they needed it." Kuwabara nodded.

"At least one of them was always in the room with you two. I don't think the shrimp likes anyone as much as he likes you two." He said.

"He likes my sister second to one person." Akira said.

"Who?" Kuwabara asked.

"Sorry confidential information." She replied.

"Well at least Yukina's visiting today." He said happily.

"Breakfast is done!" Taila yelled. She had made French toast. Kurama and Hiei walked into the kitchen as they all sat there.

"Who made breakfast?" Kurama asked.

"Me!" Taila said proudly. Both boys sat down and everyone ate breakfast. Taila received several compliments.

"Tomorrow will be fun." She said.

"School tomorrow. A big finals day." Kurama said.

"That means we'll be there as long as you guys." Taila said.

"Why's that?" Kurama asked.

"Even though we only take one class we take the normal amount of finals." Akira answered. "You guys should study." She added. Several nods were the reply. The next day everyone but Hiei stood at the front door swapping notes. Everyone meant Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke was in his normal green pants, white shirt, and green jacket. Kuwabara was in a similar outfit only blue. Kurama was in his reddish colored uniform. Both twins were in an outfit similar to keiko's but it was the same color as kuramas. Keiko who had wanted to make sure Yusuke got to school waved good bye and then headed off with two boys in tow. Kurama and the twins all headed off in another direction.

"Ya know I really hate these uniforms." Akira said examining the sleeves of her jacket.

"You look fine." Taila said. Kurama chuckled.

"I'm glad your in all the same classes as me today." He said. When they reached the school Akira looped an arm in Kurama's and leaned her head on his shoulder. Taila walked next to the pair. The fan girls glared at Akira but the glare they got from Taila caused them all to scatter. One girl gathered the courage to approach the trio.

"Suichi why are these two hanging out with you?" She asked.

"Break her the bad news if you want to." Akira said rolling her eyes.

"Akira and Taila are my friends." Kurama said. The girl pouted and glared at Akira.

"You seem awful friendly for a friend ya psycho." The next thing the girl new she was pinned to the wall and off the ground. Akira was holding her up by the front of her shirt.

"Watch who ya call psycho, powder puff." She said her tone low and dangerous.

"Akira we need to get to class." Kurama said.

"Ok." Akira said. She let go of the girl and skipped over to Kurama and set her head on his shoulder then looped her arm through his.

"You are very scary." Kurama said. Akira chuckled.

"I like being scary." She said grinning.

"These stupid fans of yours shouldn't bother you anymore." Taila said. No one would guess that they sat in class with two girls who had cat ears due to the girls casting illusions. Thanks to that Akira's hair instead of appearing navy blue looked raven black. The day passed by and no one bothered the trio. They met up with the other two and Hiei on the way home.

"No more school for two weeks." Yusuke said happily. When they got home Botan was waiting with another girl. She reminded Taila of someone.

"This is Yukina." Botan said. Both twins waved hello. As kuwabara talked to Yukinda taila saw Hiei watching. She walked over to him and chuckled.

"You really dislike him don't you?" She asked.

"That baka should leave her alone." He muttered.

"It's her life let her live it." She said. "I'm going for a walk guys. Be back later!" She yelled. She walked out the door motioning for Hiei to follow. He did follow and soon the pair walked on a forest path.

"How long have you know?" He asked.

"From the get go. Koenma told us." She replied.

"Don't tell her." He said.

"We decided we wouldn't tell even under orders." She said. "Just stop trying to shelter her. It can backfire." she warned.

"I just don't-" He began.

"Want her to get hurt and end up like you? Aside from the rep I'm no so sure that'd be a bad thing." She said with a smile. He looked a bit surprised.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" he asked.

"My half brother gave the same speech to one of my old teachers. Three nights before we were sent away. When we got back everyone was dead and I couldn't find my brother anywhere." She said sadly.

"Why do you call him 'your' brother?" Hiei asked.

"Akira got in a big fight with him one day. She said she'd never forgive him and she hasn't yet." She said. "That was about ten years ago I think." She added thoughtfully.

"You remind me of someone I knew about ten years ago." Hiei said. "Two little twins appeared in the ice demon village. Both were very quiet and seemed out of place. It was said that they would stay until they were able to defend themselves." He said. The two continued walking until the came to a lake. They sat on a high branch of an old tree. Taila fell asleep.

"Come on Kir." She muttered in her sleep. Curious Hiei tapped into her dream.

Dream start

Two little girls ran around a field playing tag. Both were rather small but had waist length black hair, black ears, a black tail, and grey eyes. If they weren't wearing different outfits you could swear you were seeing double.

"Kir, Ila hi!" A voice said. Hiei turned to see a young boy with spiky black hair standing next to his mother. It was a younger version of himself he realized. The boy ran over to the girls and they all hugged. Then the one called Kir who was wearing a midnight blue kimono with silver dragons poked the boy.

"Your it!" She said before running off. The girl called Ila ran as well in an emerald green kimono with gold tigers on it.

"Ila and Kir. Two happy little girls with their best friend" Taila said as she stood next to Hiei watching. They continued to watch as the scene came to a large room. In the center stood the two girls as before. Yet here they wore black and grey. They also each carried a katana.

"How could you!" They cried. Several old demons sat in high backed chairs. "He had a family!" They shouted.

"The boy was banished from the village. Kir and Ila were furious. They confronted those that had made the decision." Taila said.

"You are both strong enough to defend yourselves. So you are here by banished young cubs." said one of the demons.

"It was to be so that very night but the girls left as soon as they had gathered their things." Taila said. It showed two girls and a boy watching. He had the same black ears, tail, and eyes as the girls.

"Setsune, I'm tired." Said one girl.

"Your always tired, Aki." Setsune said. Aki pouted.

"You talk to him Tai." She said. Tai shook her head.

"We really need to get along." Tai said.

"Setsune was our half brother." Taila said.

"What happened to Kir and Ila?" Hiei asked.

"We should probably talk to Koenma about them. I'll get Akira." She said. An hour later all three stood in Koenma's office.

"15 years ago the Kitkiro family, master warriors and often minor thieves, disappeared. They were one tiger demon, one half elemental half illusion demon, one little half tiger half psychic demon, and a pair of twin half tiger, one fourth illusion, one fourth elemental demons. Five years ago a village in the makai was destroyed and the two elder kitkiros were found dead. Two new girls appeared at the ice demon village. A few years later both were banished and joined the final kitkiro." Koenma said.

"So?" Hiei said.

"All three kitkiros came across my detectives and began to work for me five years ago. The two youngest also changed their names for a final time. Ila and Kir became, Tai, Aki, and Setsune, then Akira and Taila. It was about that time when little shadow became Hiei the bandit. Then he eventually joined the team on probation." All three looked at koenma.

"Are you serious?" They all asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Little shadow ain't so little anymore." Akira said with a chuckle.

"No wonder you two were so familiar." Hiei said.

"Any news of Setsune lately? I miss my big bro." Taila said.

"I don't." Akira said crossing her arms over her chest angrily.

"No news yet." Koenma said. All three left and went home. That night there was a knock on Taila's door. Technically it was also Akira's since the girls liked the joined room.

"Who is it?" Akira asked.

"Yukina." a voice said.

"Come in." Taila said. Yukina walked in a door shutting behind her.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" Akira asked.

"Hiei told me." She said. "I don't think he would have if you weren't here." she added.

"Your welcome." Taila said. The trio spent the entire night talking. The next morning they were all awoken by pillows hitting them. All three girls sat up to find Yusuke grinning.

"Halloween shopping tonight!" He said.

"Yay!" The twins said.

"What's so special?" Yukina asked.

"Normally demons like us have to hide in human disguise. On Halloween we can use our normal forms. People think it's a disguise." Taila explained.

"Neat." Yukina replied. The next night Kurama, Akira, Hiei, and Taila wandered the streets. Taila had on a black dress, boots, and fake fairy wings. She called herself the neko fairy of darkness. Hiei had left in black jeans, a tank top, and a leather jacket. Taila had cast an illusion as his disguise. He had a wolf tail, spiky short hair, pointy ears, and sunglasses. Taila had also found Akira's velvet chocker with a silver cross on it. Kurama had black pants, boots, a white button up shirt, and a cape. His hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. He also carried a plastic sword. Akira called him her hero. Akira wore a long light blue dress, heels, a cute tiara, and carried a plastic staff. She was an ice princess of sorts. They'd been walking for an hour and Taila had scared the fifth human already. Then Kurama fell to his hands and knees.

"Run!" He yelled. Hiei grabbed Taila and was gone in a flash. Akira was too stunned. When he stood it wasn't the red haired hero but the silver haired, fox eared bandit. He scanned Akira quickly with his golden eyes.

"Youko go away. I want Kurama back." She said. In her surprise her ears and tail came into view twitching agitatedly.

"Well if it isn't a sweet little kitty cat." He said. "And she's making demands. You should do well to teach Kurama to be more forward in things." He added. He walked towards her and she hit him with her staff. He chuckled.

"Scared little kitty?" He asked. He pinned her to a nearby tree and smirked. He leaned into her and kissed her roughly. She tried to scream but only managed a muffled cry. She was paralyzed by his hypnotic golden eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart but I don't like cats." Youko whispered to her before jamming a knife into her stomach. There was a yell and Youko didn't have time to turn around before everything went black and he turned back to Kurama. Hiei and Taila got back to find a hidden figure holding Akira.

"She'll be fine." said a voice. Hiei carried Kurama back to the house and the new figure carried Akira. Both were laid on a couch. Then Taila kicked the guys out of the room. When they got back Taila was talking to the new boy who was sitting in a chair. He had short blond hair, grey eyes, a black tail, and black ears.

"Guys meet our half brother Setsune." Taila said. Kurama groaned and sat up holding his head.

"What happened?" He asked groggily. Setsune seconds later was holding a sword to Kurama's throat.

"You could have killed Akira you son of a bitch." He hissed.

"Setsune calm down. It wasn't him. He couldn't do anything." Taila said.

"Prove it." Setsune said his tone angry.

"Youko the bandit resides within him. Youko did it. Not kurama." Taila said. Setsine sat back down and Kurama hung his head.

"If she doesn't recover I swear Botan'll be paying a visit here for more then one person." Setsune said.

"Setsune shut the hell up." Akira said. Kurama hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

It's ok. Now can I breath Kurama?" She asked as she sat up. He let go of her and turned bright red. He sat next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Akira watch it. Your kitsune buddy dun like cats." Setsune said.

"Shut it Setsune. I don't need you starting shit." Akira snapped.

"Stop it you two. You both know your not concentrating on right now and you need to." Taila said. Akira stormed of into her room Kurama following. Setsune sighed.

"She still hates me." Setsune said.

"Hiei I gotta make sure Akira's ok." Taila said. Hiei nodded.

"She doesn't hate you." Hiei said.

"How would you know?" Setsune asked.

"One I have a sister, two I'm a telepath." Hiei said.

"Oh." Setsune said.

"She missed you but you threatened one of the people she cares about. You may want to get to know Kurama a little better." Hiei said.

"Why shouldn't I worry about you?" Setsune asked.

"Never said you shouldn't. I'm only a vicious extheif." Hiei replied with a chuckle. Setsune shook his head.

"My sisters fell for some strange guys." He said. Akira walked into the bathroom off her room with some new clothes. She came out a half hour later to see Kurama waiting.

"I really am sorry." He said.

"It's ok. I'm sorry about Setsune. He's just a big cuddly kitty though." She said.

"It's ok." He said.

"Setsune you can come in." She said.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Setsune said.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. It's Kurama who you threatened." Akira said in a cold tone.

"Sorry fox by. Forgot just how tough lil kir is." He said.

"It's quite alright you were just worried about her." Kurama said. Setsune sat on the bed next to Akira and she hugged him tightly.

"Yay! We're all happy!" She said. He ruffled her hair and chuckled. "Now I have two heroes. Big brother Setsuneand my sweet dear Kurama." She said cheerily. Then Taila and Hiei walked in.

"See look. A simple apology was all it took." Taila said. Hiei smirked.

"Not only did you rhyme but now we're stuck with all three kitkiros?" He asked.

"Yep." Akira said with a nod.

"Don't worry." Taila said. Setsune tackled Taila and started tickling her.

"Alright everybody. Bed time! Night!" Akira said. Months passed and Sanoske the cat Kuwabara had gotten the girls seemed to take great pleasure in torturing Yusuke. Though he acted as sweet as could be around everyone else.

"Hey Sanoske. How's my little trouble maker?" Akira asked. Sanoske meowed and she chuckled. Yusuke walked in and Sanoske meowed. The detective chose that moment to leave the room. The cat went over and sat on Hiei's lap. Hiei sat on the window sill scratching the cat behind the ears.

"School tomorrow." Kurama said. "Setsune you have to go with us. Oh and girls koenma says your starting full school days." he added. Setsune growled.

"I hate school." He said. The next day the four arrived at school early. Akira had her head on Kurama's shoulder and he had his arm around her waist. Setsune was on their left, Taila on their right. The fan girls kept their distance.

"What's with the girls?" Setsune asked.

"They're Suichi's fans." Akira said. "Oh and we call him Suichi here please." she added. Setsune nodded. Apon arriving the found they al had four classes together. At lunch they all sat together around a tree.

"Baka onnas." Setsune muttered.

"What's the matter Setsune?" Taila asked.

"I was pestered by onnas until they heard my last name. Seems I'm related to a pair of psychos though I still get the occasional onna bugging me." He replied. He chuckled.

"We better go. It's a long way to Chemistry." Akira said.

"We'll be watching you today. Esspecially since you blew something up last time you were left alone in the chem lab." Taila said.

"Aww..meanie." Akira replied. After school they all headed home. That night after movies Aira and Taila were asleep on the couches since Setsune and Sanoske had stolen their room.

Fin


End file.
